Angels Cry
by Megumi6
Summary: Hitomi is kidnapped by strangers and left to rot and die. Later on a man comes to save her but who is he? Is he someone she can trust? V/H. Sorry it's confusing in the beginning.
1. Prologue

Angels Cry  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Hitomi's long, braided, sandy brown hair flowed down past her waist as the  
  
breeze blew it softly. Her emerald green eyes glistened in the sunlight while she  
  
watched the sun slowly fade away behind the hills. The Mystic Moon hung in the  
  
sky with its child glowing brightly beside it. The light little by little left the sky and  
  
now only the Mystic Moon and its child illuminated the light in the sky. Hitomi  
  
turned around and quickly started to walk back to her village. It was a small village  
  
called Besaid located in between Fanelia and Austria. Her village may have been  
  
small but it had the supplies the people needed and also had many beautiful places  
  
to go to.  
  
Hitomi walked into her cottage and washed her hands before she sat down at  
  
the dining table with her parents and brother. "So what are we eating tonight  
  
mother?" Hitomi asked as she wiped her hands on her already dirty peasant dress.  
  
"You will not eat until you wash up and have a change of clothes." Her mother said  
  
shooing her away from the table. Hitomi groaned and mumbled, "But I'm hungry  
  
and I need some strength in order to do my chores." Her mom laughed and told her  
  
to change her clothes and wash up later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother! I'm going to go to Danielle's house! I'll be back later!" Hitomi  
  
yelled as she walked out the door being pulled by Danielle. "Come on! Hurry up  
  
Hitomi!" She said still pulling Hitomi by the arm. "Bye Mom!" Hitomi finally shut  
  
the door and tried to pull out of Danielle's death grip. "Come on Hitomi! You're too  
  
slow. I told Yukari and Tori that we'd be meeting them at 12:30. AND IT'S  
  
ALREADY 12:49!" Hitomi giggled and then started running to Yukari's house. "Is  
  
this fast enough! You can't catch me!" She teased Danielle sticking out her tongue.  
  
When she turned around she bumped into someone hard. "Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't  
  
mean to.. Here let me." She stood up and dusted her dress off as she looked up to  
  
the man she had bumped into. "Oh my gods."  
  
She was staring into dark red eyes. She quickly dropped back to her knees  
  
and bowed. "I'm sorry, your majesty." She said while averting her eyes and looking  
  
for Danielle at the same time. Danielle was too bowing before the prince before them  
  
afraid to move. The prince had crimson eyes and blue spiky hair that grew out long  
  
at the bottom. "Please get up. I don't like it when people call me your majesty".  
  
Please stand up." Hitomi and Danielle stood up slowly in awe. "Lord Folken.  
  
Forgive me for running into you." Hitomi said still averting her eyes. He smiled a  
  
warm smile and heard his mother, Queen Varie, calling for him from the carriage.  
  
He turned around to face his mother and then back to the Hitomi that wasn't there  
  
anymore. "Hmmm.. Where did they go?"  
  
Hitomi and Danielle were gasping for air when they got to Yukari's house.  
  
"Yuki? Tori? We're.. Here." Danielle said still gasping for oxygen. "Damn.  
  
What happened to you? Ya'll look like you just ran into a Dragon." Tori said  
  
handing them a glass of water. "Close. More like. we ran into.. ONE OF THE  
  
PRINCES OF FANELIA!" Hitomi said finishing up the water and throwing her  
  
arms around. "What!?!?! Are you serious?! You're just kidding with me.. Right?"  
  
Tori had a shocked expression on her face when Yukari walked in the room. "What  
  
happened? Did your father betroth you to Allen of something?" So Hitomi and  
  
Danielle explained the entire story to Yukari and Tori.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi went back up on the hill to watch the sunset again. The sky went  
  
from blue, to purple, to red, to orange, and then to pink, until it finally died out. The  
  
cliffs were Hitomi's favorite place to visit, she absolutely loved it up there. She  
  
continued to sit on the rock and look out towards the sky until she heard a ruffling  
  
noise in the bushes. She quickly turned around. "Who's there?" Then everything  
  
went black....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So. Whatcha think? Please R&R! Thanx for reading! Laterz. 


	2. Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry if I confused you in the first chapter with Folken and stuff but this is supposed to be a V/H fan fiction. Sorry.  
  
Angels Cry  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped  
  
Hitomi's eyes opened slowly. She looked around at her surroundings. At first  
  
all she could see were shapes and outlines, after awhile her eyes finally adjusted. She  
  
saw a table and a map with a dagger stabbed into it. She was tied up to a wooden  
  
chair and she struggled to escape. She looked around the beige tent for something to  
  
cut the ropes that bond her wrists and ankles. The ropes burned her wrists when  
  
she pulled on them and eventually her wrists started bleeding. She started crying  
  
and sobbing as she thought of her friends. She wouldn't ever see her friends  
  
Danielle, Yukari, and Tori. She remembered when Danielle and her went to the  
  
fields and she pushed Danielle in a big puddle of water. Danielle's clean dress  
  
drenched in dirty mud and water. Her long light brown hair dripping and tangled.  
  
Hitomi laughed as Danielle pulled her in with her. All of old memories flooded her  
  
head.  
  
Hitomi looked up to face a man with lavender/sliver hair. He had narrowed  
  
red eyes and a long scar down his left cheek. He smirked at her and eyed her body  
  
like it was a piece of meat. "So.. what will we do with you, little girl?" He said  
  
rubbing his chin. She turned her head to face the ground but he pulled her chin up  
  
to stare at him again. He quickly forced a kiss on her lips and started to force his  
  
tongue down her mouth. She reacted quickly by hitting her head with his and  
  
spitting in his face. He back-handed her and wiped the spit off his face. "It's a  
  
shame we're going to kill you." He snarled and left. After what seemed like eternity  
  
she fell to sleep and drifted to dream land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning she awoke tied to a long metal pole in an empty field. The  
  
boy with sliver hair was watching her as she stirred. "Finally, your awake, you  
  
wench. What is your name anyway?" He asked standing up and putting his sword  
  
towards her throat. "Miya." She lied. Not entirely because that was her middle  
  
name. He smirked. "Well Miya, my name is Dilandou. Remember that name well  
  
because if you live I'll be hunting you down like an animal." He smiled evilly.  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Did I even ask you for your name?" She laughed coldly having a  
  
void look on her face. "If I live, I'll kill you slowly and painfully." Dilandou just  
  
smiled at her coldly. "Good-luck." He said and left her all alone in the abandoned  
  
field. 'Shit, how am I supposed to get out of this? Is he just going to leave me here to  
  
die of starvation?" Hitomi struggled and tied to escape but it was no use, so after a  
  
couple of hours trying to escape she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~* "Mom? Where did daddy go?" Hitomi-chan asked. (I'll just be calling the  
  
little Hitomi, Hitomi-chan.) A beautiful woman with long chestnut hair and bright  
  
green eyes smiled at Hitomi-chan. Her long hair went a little above her knees and she  
  
was wearing a long white dress with long elegant sleeves. Her green bodice was enlaced with beautiful designs of celtic dragons and she was wearing a simple pink  
  
pendant around her neck. "Daddy's gone into battle. He'll be back soon enough dear."  
  
She said plastering a smile on her pale face. Hitomi could hear yelling outside and saw  
  
her father being stabbed. "Run!" Hitomi yelled to her younger self and her mother.  
  
Zaibach soldiers busted open the door as Hitomi's mother stood in front of Hitomi-  
  
chan, guarding her. Her mother pushed Hitomi-chan into the closet before anyone  
  
could see her and stood up strong before the Zaibach army men. They quickly struck a  
  
sword through her and left, leaving the house aflame. Hitomi-chan came out of the  
  
closet as soon as they left and cried next to her mothers body stained in crimson blood.  
  
"Mother, please don't die! I love you mommy!" She cried. Her mother smiled a weak  
  
smile and put her pink pendant around Hitomi-chan's neck. "I love you Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi was engulfed in a blue light and taken to Besaid where her new parents found  
  
her. Hitomi cried her head in her hands. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!  
  
MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY!"~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi woke up and found herself still tied to the pole. "Someone help!" She  
  
yelled in a weak voice. No one came. "Please anybody!" Still nobody.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
Hitomi struggled and struggled and had grown weak. She was starving and  
  
thirsty and she needed to take a bath and use the bathroom properly. Hitomi had  
  
been having strange dreams lately and she knows that she's going to die in this  
  
place. She gave up yelling a day ago and she was too weak from the lack of food to  
  
continue to struggle. She had just... given up. All she tried to concentrate on  
  
now was Yukari, Danielle, and Tori just hoping one of them would pass by and say  
  
how much they've missed her and take her home, but she knew.. that it wasn't  
  
going to happen. She no longer held her head up high but instead let it droop into  
  
her lap. Her long braided hair was tangled and dirty and her eyes showed no  
  
emotion, they were glazed over and blank. Then Hitomi saw it. Someone... no  
  
something was coming to end her pain and loneliness. **growl** She stared blankly  
  
into huge hungry yellow eyes.  
  
For some reason she wasn't scared. She prepared herself to be eaten by this  
  
immense land dragon. She smelled the fresh blood and rotting decay coming from  
  
the dragon. She looked calmly into it's eyes and then braced herself for sharp,  
  
pointy teeth to rip through her body. 'Farwell everyone. I love you.' She thought to  
  
herself closing her eyes. It had taken too long, it should have eaten her by now. Why  
  
wasn't it eating her!? She opened her eyes once more to see it still there, motionless.  
  
"COME ON YOU STUPID UGLY DRAGON! EAT ME ALREADY!" She yelled in  
  
fury. Then she heard laughter coming from behind the dragon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey whatcha think? Well R&R. And I'm sorry if I confused you with  
  
the whole couple things. It's a Van/Hitomi fic. He'll show up soon enough. HA HA  
  
HA I love keeping you people in suspense. 


End file.
